newredvsbluefandomcom-20200214-history
Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles (Season 4)
Season 4 of the machinima comedy series Red vs. Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles began airing August 29, 2005. It continues the story with the Reds returning to Blood Gulch and the Blues going on an ancient quest. This season features 20 episodes, as opposed to the standard 19 for the first three seasons, a first for the series. This season also features an alien model character, another first. The Season 4 DVD was released on May 4, 2006 and arrived in GameStop stores on May 9, 2006. It is the fourth full season of Red vs. Blue. Characters Red Team *Simmons (19 episodes) *Sarge (18 episodes) *Donut (18 episodes) *Grif (17 episodes) Blue Team *Tucker (18 episodes) *Caboose (18 episodes) *Church (18 episodes) *Tex (13 episodes) *Sheila (7 episodes) Other Characters *Andy (17 episodes) *The Alien (11 episodes) *O'Malley (5 episodes) *Doc (5 episodes) *Lopez (5 episodes) *Vic Jr. (3 episodes) *Gary (1 episodes) *Junior (1 episode) *Wyoming (1 episode) Episode 58 - Familiar Surroundings Grif has a hard time coming to terms with the Red team's unexpected return to Blood Gulch; meanwhile back on Zanzibar, Church gets scared out of his own body. Episode 59 - Hunting Time Tex, Tucker and Church search for the big thing while Sarge tries a new strategy to get Grif down from the ledge. Episode 60 - Fight or Fright Simmons is frustrated that Sarge won't believe he saw a tank while the Blues send in bait to lure the alien into a trap. Episode 61 - Fair Competition Donut finds competition in his attempt to become the Reds new second in command while Caboose introduces the blues to the Alien. Episode 62 - Lost in Triangulation The Blues try to figure out the Alien's name while Simmons and Sheila make plans. Episode 63 - The Hard Stop Tucker tries to teach the Alien how to speak English while Donut keeps Simmons away from the Red Base. Episode 64 - Previous Commitments The Blues find someone to translate the Alien language while Simmons mounts an assault on the Red Base. Episode 65 - Looking for Group Tucker, Caboose, Andy and the Alien prepare for a dangerous quest while Grif tries to talk Simmons out of killing all the reds. Episode 66 - Exploring Our Differences Simmons takes Grif hostage while Church has a heart to heart with Tucker about his dangerous quest. Episode 67 - Setting a High Bar Donut and Sarge investigate Grif's kidnaping, while the Quest team arrives at the burning planes to face a demon. Episode 68 - Getting All Misty Sarge's rescue attempt goes awry while the Quest team uses Tucker as bait. Episode 69 - Talk of the Town The Quest team arrives at the freezing planes while Church negotiates a surrender with Donut. Episode 70 - Sneaking In Tex storms the Freezing Planes base while Donut explains to Sarge and Grif how he led the greatest military operation ever to free them. Episode 71 - You Keep Using That Word Sheila gets mad over Church's new fleet while a new Spartan creates an obstacle for the Quest. Episode 72 - Getting Debriefed Simmons comes back to the Red Base while the Quest team return from a disastrous encounter. Episode 73 - Under the Weather Church and Caboose confront Andy about Tucker's illness while Simmons tries to get his team's trust back. Episode 74 - Right to Remain Silenced Simmons tries to share some important information with his team while the Blues invite O'malley to the base. Episode 75 - Things Are Looking Down Church introduces O'malley to the team while Donut tries to get the information out of Lopez. Episode 76 - Two for One While Doc examines Tucker inside Blue Base, the Reds digress into a discussion on the relative appropriateness of hand to hand combat, sniping, and nuclear warfare. Episode 77 - The Arrival The Reds decipher the important information while the Blues get ready for a new arrival. Notes External links *[http://www.redvsblue.com/ Red vs. Blue official site] *[http://rvb.roostertooths.com/ The Unofficial Red vs. Blue Resource Site]